


How To Ambush Buffy Driscoll

by flojo_jojo



Series: Tyrus: The Extended Cut [1]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Canon Related, Canon Universe, Closeted, Cyrus is a nervous bean, During Canon, Episode Fix-it, Episode: s02e25 The Cake That Takes the Cake, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene, Mutual Pining, Pining, Teenage Drama, and TJ is just trying to be a good person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 02:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30014388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flojo_jojo/pseuds/flojo_jojo
Summary: "... This is why I wanted to rehearse."- - - - -TJ and Cyrus discuss how they're going to get Buffy back onto the basketball team.More of that extended Tyrus content Disney refuses to give us.
Relationships: Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen
Series: Tyrus: The Extended Cut [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188404
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	How To Ambush Buffy Driscoll

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I got a lot of positive responses to my first Tyrus fic and I haven't run out of steam yet so--here we are, guess I'll turn this into a mini series. 
> 
> So here's a "deleted scene" of Cyrus and TJ planning their ambush on Buffy.

"We need to rehearse."

"We _don't_ need to rehearse, Cyrus."

"Yes we do! What if Buffy doesn't agree to play you, and then she never rejoins the team, and then she hates you forever?"

TJ sighed, dribbling the basketball in his hand. He tossed it at the net with a practiced flourish, watching it swish perfectly through the basket without even bouncing against the rim. Then he walked over to retrieve the ball again. 

Cyrus was sitting on the bleachers, catastrophizing.

"What if she makes me pick again? Oh gosh what if she makes me _pick_ again? How am I supposed to pick between the coolest girl I know and the coolest guy I know? I don't pick! I do the opposite of pick! I... meld! I meld all the options together so I don't have to pick!"

"Alright Underdog, calm down." TJ flopped down in front of Cyrus, dropping the basketball at his feet before placing two firm hands on the boy's shoulders.

"Listen, I--wait. I'm the coolest guy you know?"

"Really? That's surprising to you?"

"Well, not really _surprising_ , I guess. But it's still nice to hear out loud." The jock shrugged, then shook his head. "Whatever. Not the point right now. Listen, I know this is important but everything will be fine. I'll just ask her to play a game with me, prove that I've changed, she'll rejoin the team and it'll all work out."

"But what if it _doesn't_ work out?"

"It _will_."

"But what if it _doesn't_ , Teej?"

"Then we'll come up with some other plan. Look, it'll work out eventually, alright? I'll make sure of it."

Cyrus peered up at him. TJ was lit with determination, exuding a confidence absolutely foreign to the smaller boy. He still wondered from time to time how he managed to befriend someone like TJ. The guy could have been born on a different planet with the level of "cool" he seemed to naturally emanate.

TJ scaled two steps higher on the bleachers before spinning around, plopping himself directly behind Cyrus. Then, he wrapped his arms around the other and pulled him into a tight hug. He remembered Cyrus mentioning something about how pressure alleviated anxiety, that that was how weighted blankets worked, or something to that end. So... maybe this would help too? 

"It'll work out," TJ repeated, softer this time. 

Cyrus was the only reason TJ was this determined in the first place. Buffy was Cyrus's friend, and TJ had been nothing less than awful to the girl. And now Cyrus was shoved into this difficult spot he most definitely did not deserve to be in. TJ was the one who had been a jerk, and Cyrus was the one dealing with the consequences. 

He was going to fix this. He _needed_ to fix this. It wasn't even a point of discussion. With all Cyrus had done for him, what kind of friend back would he be if he didn't fix this? 

Cyrus was TJ's determination. 

By miracle or coincidence, the hug actually seemed to help. A few moments later Cyrus took a deep breath and slowly exhaled, sinking against the other's chest.

"Yeah, alright," he replied. 

The two sat there quietly for some odd minutes: TJ unsure if he should let go, Cyrus wondering if he should say he's okay now, both of them honestly quite comfortable where they were.

"... We should still do a _little_ rehearsal though," Cyrus finally said, interrupting the momentary tranquility. "Just in case."

TJ groaned. "What is there even to rehearse?"

"Well for one, we should plan what you're going to say past 'ask her to play basketball.' I don't even know if just asking her will work. It's not like she likes you; she might just say no and walk out."

"Well you're the one who's known her since second grade," TJ grumbled, resting his chin on the other's shoulder. A pout sat at his mouth. "How do we make sure she says yes?"

"Hmm." Cyrus mused to himself, snaking one of his own arms out from under TJ's so he could contemplatively scratch his chin. "Well, if you tell her you're better than her at something, that pretty much guarantees she'll need to prove you wrong."

"So what, I need to open up by gloating about how I'm better at basketball than her? I mean I _am_ , but I don't think opening with that's going to win me any points."

"One step back to take two steps forward?" Cyrus pried a bit farther from TJ, craning his head around to look at him. "If you try to one-up her it's a certainty she'll take up a challenge against you. If you try simply talking with her she's far more likely to just stand her ground, call you some choice names, and leave. You know she hates empty apologies."

"So I should gloat, and then what, challenge her to a one-on-one match?"

"That could work." Cyrus had completely slinked out of TJ's grasp and spun around, now fully face-to-face with the other. "Here, pretend I'm Buffy. Blah blah blah, I'm walking into the gym. Oh look, it's TJ!" He narrowed his eyes. "Ew, TJ, what are _you_ doing here?"

TJ blinked, his face a blank pane of incredulity. Then he sighed, relinquishing himself to play along with the other's theatrics as he forced his eyes not to roll up into the back of his skull. 

"I'm playing basketball. We're in a gym. What else would I be doing?"

"I, um well, okay, fair point--"

"Not sure why you're here though, seeing as you quit the team."

"Hey! I mean, well, it's not like you let me play in the first place."

"You're right. I'm sorry."

"Oh. Um..."

TJ snorted. "Is that your best Buffy impression?"

"Look, I want to be a screenwriter, not an actor."

"Those lines could use some work too."

"I'm bad at improvising!"

TJ laughed as Cyrus glowered at him. The boy was impossible not to tease sometimes. The way his face would scrunch up and his eyes would pout--it was just too cute to resist.

"I'm just not as quippy as Buffy," Cyrus grumbled.

"Aww hey, I prefer you the way you are. I don't think I could take getting murdered by words on a regular basis."

Cyrus snorted. "Yeah, she's definitely the most intense out of everyone in the Good Hair Crew." He sighed. "But if my Buffy impression isn't up to par, how do we keep rehearsing?"

"I told you, we don't need to rehearse." TJ leaned back into his seat. "You get her in here, I'll ambush her, talk her up a bit with the whole 'one step back to take two steps forward' idea in mind, then challenge her to a one-on-one. Just trust me on this, I'm really starting to get a handle on this not-being-a-jerk thing."

Cyrus chuckled. There were still remnants of worry in his face but he nodded, most of the tension having left his body.

"Okay," he said. "I trust you. It'll work out."

"It will." TJ smiled. 

He was going to apologize to Buffy. Then she'll rejoin the team. Then he'll keep doing everything in his power to make amends... Then Cyrus won't be stuck in the middle anymore.

"Alright, I'll go find Buffy," Cyrus said. "You get ready in here."

"Sure. I'll go hide in the corner and make sure my dramatic basketball dribble when I approach is flawless."

Cyrus rolled his eyes before moving to stand, although a smile threatened to pull at his lips. He quickly hobbled back down the bleachers.

"I'll be back with her in a few minutes, so be ready!"

"I've got it, Underdog." TJ picked himself up, sending the other boy off with a nod. Then he grabbed his basketball and climbed down the steps, returning to his original position on the court.

Cyrus paused as he reached the gym door, glancing back over his shoulder at TJ. Then he pushed the door open and headed out to find his other friend.


End file.
